<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fritter And Waste The Hours In an Offhand Way by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378775">Fritter And Waste The Hours In an Offhand Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla is a busy princess. Busy with more lovers than anyone could reasonably keep satisfied by themsleves, but Camilla is hardly reasonable. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fritter And Waste The Hours In an Offhand Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camilla always slept naked. She had plenty of reasons to want to, but one that stuck out hard for her was simply availability. If she slept naked, Beruka didn't have to peel away anything but the blankets that lay over Camilla's full, luxurious form to properly serve her princess come the morning. The retainer took her duties seriously, understanding that they were of vital importance, that she could not be any better in her service to the kingdom of Nohr than what she'd been ordered to do. Every morning, Beruka crept into her princess's bedroom, finding Camilla blissfully asleep, placid and relaxed, looking downright spoiled and peaceful.</p><p>The blankets came away easily. Beruka did this every day, and her subtle touch was perfect for waking her princess up, gifted with a capable and sneaky touch. She knew how to pull it off with precision and subtlety, Camilla not detecting a thing as she remained in her sleep. Nothing disturbed her, allowing her the peace and calm she needed as she remained happily relaxed and asleep, even as her thick cock rested flaccid against her thigh, begging for a pleasure Beruka was committed to offering, thorough and hungry and full of want.</p><p>Fingers wrapped slowly around the base of the cock, gently pumping it to life and stoking the fires of want within Camilla's body, something that had all the time in the world to be patient and careful.  Beruka was in no great hurry, knowing that Camilla wouldn't be either, and the handiwork of careful, patient devotion would bring much more pleasure to her princess. Every caress made the cock harden steadily, and she shifted into position between Camilla's legs, focused and proud and ready to love her thoroughly. "Princess Camilla," she said softly, voice rumbling low enough to not wake her beloved royal.</p><p>The wrap of lips around her cock and the slow push down along the shaft all took careful, slow, loving time. Beruka was in no great hurry to push through all the pleasures she needed, stoking the flames of her hunger with a much more careful approach. Down she went with only the most patient cadence, knowing how to tend to Camilla, knowing what pleased her most and how much she could get away with on a level of bothering her slumber. Restraint tempered the great hunger that Beruka naturally dealt with, making for another reason that she was the one chosen to service princess Camilla in the mornings. She was always able to hold back and make sure that she was giving her queen what she deserved.</p><p>Steady sucks with a forward, deepening need and a rising heat that took its sweet time with all of this helped ease things into focus for Beruka. She wanted this cock already slick and rock hard by the time Camilla finally awoke, stoking the flames her need and making sure she was all lit up and needy, seeking the desperate indulgence of every hungry quiver racing up through her body. Beruka buried all of her frustrations and all the pleasures naturally wanting to rise to the surface in bubbling ecstasy, a desire she worked expertly to keep from overwhelming her as she held strong.</p><p>When Camilla began to wake up, it was largely because Beruka wanted her to. These morning treatments did still serve to wake Camilla up, but by the time she rose, it was with Beruka already deep into the haze and the hunger of treatment, moaning softly around Camilla's cock, the gleam of lust in her eye being one of those beautiful sparks of desire and emotion that Beruka so rarely got to show Camilla. "Mm, good morning, dear," Camilla moaned, head rolling to the side. Her eyes closed again, but there was no way she could fall asleep with this eager mouth serving her. "It always starts my day off so brightly when you're the first thing I can see."</p><p>Beruka sucked harder as Camilla came around to consciousness, when she felt more prepared and certain of the pleasures set to tear her asunder. Quickening her pace wasn't only giving Camilla what the due course of their arrangement involved, it was satisfying the growing desires she too craved, wanting to revere and service this remarkable cock, eyes closing as she redoubled her efforts and took her deeper.</p><p>This was the best way to wake up. Camilla felt absolutely delighted, the decadence of being awoken each morning with a devoted mouth and her retainer's intense love bringing her a sense of joy that absolutely nothing could shake. Camilla lived the good life here, and her moans eagerly bathed Beruka in as much praise and love as she could, wanting her to know that she appreciated each second of this treatment, that she would never falter or dismiss the chances to soak in such lusts. This was the high life, a greatness and a hunger like nothing else, and she needed more of it.</p><p>For now though, the inevitability of letting go was fast approaching. Camilla was utterly relaxed, confidence burning her up strongly and with little sense of slowing down, a pleasure that she knew she could soak in as the desires took her further, as her body and mind awoke to the hungry pleasure of something so perfect that it didn't feel like she wanted it to stop. And yet, Camilla knew she was inching toward a finish had to meet its end.</p><p>But what an end it was. Camilla's body tightened and twisted as she let herself give in, gasping out in ecstasy, hips rising from the bed as she accepted this all. Her cock erupted into Beruka's mouth, feeding a shot of hot, thick seed that Beruka was all too happy to take on, body shivering in delight as her moans rocked upward and she accepted every drop, swallowing all of it, stroking along her princess's dick and satisfying her every desire, making sure she wrung out every drop before finally drawing her lips back, letting out a sweet, almost musical sigh.</p><p>Camilla's fingers caressed along Beruka's cheek and brushed some of her hair back. "Thank you, my love," she sighed softly, and as Beruka drew back and swallowed every last drop, Camilla pulled her close. She was awake, but there was no immediate need to get up out of bed yet, and given how busy her day was to be, she took an eager moment with Beruka, soft and sweet, just the two of them. She cherished these little moments she had every morning with her. Any time she could get with one of her lovers away from the others was always something to adore.<br/>
********************************<br/>
After waking up, Camilla next went in to visit her dear sister Corrin, who lay in a deeper sleep than her wife Azura could ever wake her out of herself. She wore only a silk robe, halfway open, cock proudly announced to anyone who passed her by; Camilla didn't care if anyone saw the princess's cock, daring them to remark on it or to make some judgment about her. None ever did.</p><p>Corrin lay with her blankets already pulled aside, Azura having done the work to pull everything away and free up Camilla to climb onto the bed, spreading her slumbering sister's legs and sink her cock into her. In sharp contrast to how Beruka had been methodical and patient in how she awoke Camilla, Camilla was happy to shove her cock right into Corrin and wake her up with abrupt, wild thrusts of her cock, fucking her into consciousness and awareness far faster than she could have possibly dealt with. Corrin was startled into consciousness and awareness, gasping out wildly as she looked up at Camilla, her busty sister hanging over her with a big smile on her face and purpose behind her hips.</p><p>"Good morning, my dear Corrin," she purred, brushing some hair out of her face. "It's time to wake you up now, and you have been asleep far too long. Please, come around to me, it's time to greet the day."</p><p>Tense moans followed as Corrin felt the pressure rise, a build into desire that shook her. Where Camilla started her day off with sex to set her libido right and pace her body for the day to come, Corrin was always shaken into a confusion and a pressure like nothing else, her body aflame with feelings she didn't really ever know how to embrace, but the sensations were there, an the shock of a big cock waking her into frenzied surrender always hit with a special sort of thrill, a joy she was devoted to more than she cared to admit some days.</p><p>Azura leaned in against her wife, happy to complement her sister in law's sexual aggressions by grabbing hold of Corrin's breasts, groping them in ready and adoring motions, lips finding hers and kissing her wife all over. "I love watching you wake up," she moaned sweetly, letting the sweep of hunger get to her, a push into all the feelings she knew could drive Corrin wild.  Confident thrusts imposed something certain upon Corrin, and it was exactly what Corrin needed this early in the morning.</p><p>The moans that spilled from her lips were clumsy and dizzy, Corrin struggling to focus and make sense of the ways all this pleasure hit her, landing with a specific intensity and something she was never really prepared for. Not like she needed to be, not like she should have been. She moaned the names of both her lovers; her beautiful wife Azura, and the sinful sister who had taken her virginities. All of them. The sister who now woke Corrin up every morning with her cock, and Corrin couldn’t for a second pretend that she didn't love it, moaning in sweet, hot adoration as she endured the thrill of getting taken, every thrust lighting her up, igniting her with so much pleasure and so much need that she couldn't think straight.</p><p>Azura's fingers danced along Corrin's clit, rubbing downward occasionally to caress the cock fucking her wife, adorations growing hotter by the second as she explored these burning desires. Azura had happily joined into the flow of these desires, and she knew she'd have her turn soon, that the turnaround into her own indulgence would be magical, and it gave her a reason to keep seeking the joy, to kiss her wife with deep, burning passion, savouring this dizzy pleasure.</p><p>It took Corrin a little while to wake up, took her time to come around to the intoxicating hunger and the swell of need and dizzy heat that soon enough took hold of her tightly, storming through her body with something to prove and a bliss so hot and so frantic that it felt to good to be true. Burning up in these twisting excitements and desires that felt all too good to believe, Corrin inched ever closer to orgasm, to a release unchaste and unbelievable. Her moans were ecstatic, electric, and she found herself shaking under the pleasure, legs shifting and rubbing against Camilla's sides. "More," kept spilling from her lips in shows of desirous desperation, and she wasn't able to keep track of what she was doing or how to help herself from this mess, just begging, shivering, giving in. This was truly all she wanted. All she needed.</p><p>Camilla's erratic, wild thrusts pushed her sister crashing over the edge and into a joy she couldn't resist. Plunging forward, Camilla came with a frantic rush of joy, gasping out as she called, "My dear corrin, I'm cumming!" Burying herself forward and embracing her needs, Camilla creampied her sister, filling her and overwhelming the princess, making the mark just right and including a special, senseless brilliance in the process. It was all too much for Camilla, but as Corrin felt that hot seed fill her, it proved too much for her, too. She let out wild, mad cries of pleasure as she came, as she twisted about and writhed under the utter ecstasy of being cummed inside of, brought to a focused mess of thrills and desires from which no reason could prevail. </p><p>Camilla drew back slowly, her cock dripping a few last drops of semen onto Corrin's mound as Camilla slipped into position between her wife's legs, diving in to begin sucking the cum out of her, the songstress raising her hips into the air, nightgown riding up over her ass and presenting her own pussy to Corrin. Her own slick, dripping, waiting pussy, and Camilla felt like she was honour bound now to satisfy her too, grabbing her hips and thrusting confidently forward.<br/>
****************************<br/>
For breakfast, Camilla got dressed properly, but she made certain that if needed, she could always get at her cock easily. This became especially important, as like with many mornings, Elise climbed up into her sister's lap while she ate. The brush of bare thighs and a small but perky and absolutely bare butt grinding in her lap gave Camilla pause. "Mm, good morning, my darling." Camilla brought kisses upon her youngest sister's cheeks as Elise reached for her cock inside of her clothes.</p><p>"Good morning, Camilla," Elise said sweetly, smile bright as she fumbled about, fishing out her sister's cock and pulling it upright, rising up in her lap. She showed absolutely no subtlety in the way she sought this pleasure; it was simply more fun if she didn't bother with any such worries. Everyone knew what was happening. Camilla's sexual indulgences were no secret, and even the fact she fucked her sisters was an accepted fact, something that people did their best to overlook. So, Elise was free to impale herself down onto her sister's cock, her petite body hitting one hell of a challenge as she felt the thick shaft fill her, felt the shaky pleasure come on in waves of overbearing pressure she was always way too shaken by for her own good. </p><p>"Sister!" Elise squeaked. A loud and overbearing expression of the surprise and the pleasure that simply never eluded anyone's notice. She got right to bouncing, her slick, incredibly tight pussy needy around the dick she sat herself down onto. When Camilla was in charge, she tried to be much gentler and patient about this, but every time, Elise met her with big, pouty expressions of disappointment and insistence that she be fucked properly, like a woman deserved. Her cheeks got big and she demanded more. </p><p>But when Elise sat herself down on her big sister's dick and just charged on, Camilla did nothing to temper her frustrations. She just accepted the pleasures, let things get unruly and wild, an out of control mess of pleasures leaving a stubborn mess of heat to enrapture them both. Elise was a big girl now, and Camilla trusted her actions and her confidence, holding back and simply letting her go, hands onto her hips just to feel her sweet little sister close. It was all she needed, and Camilla felt overjoyed to soak in the pleasure that came with this treatment, sipping occasionally at her tea but otherwise loving how desperate and eager Elise was in pleasuring herself to their mutual satisfaction.</p><p>Without shame, Elise didn't just bounce on her sister's cock in blatant view of everyone; she was brash and noisy about it, moans louder and hotter by the second, showing off a desire to give in that simply couldn't be stopped. She made plenty of noises that added onto the commotion, that ensured everyone was aware of how much fun she was having and how sloppy a mess she was getting to be as she rode her sister's dick. There wasn't a damn shred of secrecy to any of this, but the Nohrian royal family was always one of strange inclinations, and this remained no different.</p><p>The joy of just having that tight, slick pussy, so snug and so wet around her cock, was really everything for Camilla. Her indulgence and her desire for sex was in rare form today, and Camilla did nothing to discourage her sister or keep her from living out these wild joys, expressing herself harder, quicker, with greedier swells of all the love and lust she could muster. Once Elise was old enough to handle her, she proved feisty, and Camilla could not have been a prouder older sister if she tried, savouring the way she rode her like a beast and proved so capable of doing what she had to do. It was remarkable, maybe too good for her own good, and the joy of seeing how stubborn and frustrated Elise could get riding her dick only added to the joys.</p><p>"I really love doing this," Elise whined, biting her lip, reaching back and clinging to Camilla, get closer and hotter with each wild motion of her hips. She felt helpless, driven by pleasures she hadn't a hope of controlling, but within that pleasure came something spectacular, a rush of desire and cloying heat dizzily pushing her over the line. Past the brink of reason and relief for something spectacular. As Elise came, she came hard, she came loud, and she was absolutely incapable of resisting the delights that followed, thrashing, whining, calling out Camilla's name so loud everyone knew what was happening.</p><p>Camilla kept her cool. She sat there subline and regal, acting like nothing was amiss even as she came inside of her sister, as she filled her with shot after shot of molten seed. She kept cool and made it seem all very composed and refined, and as Elise slumped breathlessly back against her, Camilla let her stay there, impaled on her cock as she finished up her tea, leaving Elise to soak in the delight of her sister filling her up for as long as she wanted.<br/>
*************************<br/>
"Oh, what do we have here?" Camilla's patrols had led her to the usual spot, an isolated stretch of forest, where a princess of Hoshido was bent up against a tree, hand around her cock and stroking so frantically that her hips were pumping in against her hand, balls swaying as the desperation washed over her more strongly than she could handle. Hinoka was an improper mess in this state, moaning loudly, biting her lip and locking eyes with Camilla. "Mm, I knew you looked forward to our meetings, but I didn't think you could so improprieties about them. I think I'll have to punish you for being so impatient."</p><p>Hinoka didn't get to ask what that punishment might entail, because Camilla was all too swiftly upon her, forcing kisses against her and grabbing at her body. The offending hand that had been wrapped around her cock was dragged away and pushed against the tree, Hinoka's whole body soon followed that fate. Camilla pushed her up, a bigger and more forceful body urging her back tight against it, Hinoka's legs instinctively rising up along Camilla’s sides in needy acceptance, even before the princess’s cock shoved into her.</p><p>With Hinoka, thinks were always markedly more intense and forward, Camilla knowing she could push Hinoka further and take advantage of the relationship between their kingdoms for a little dominant fun, grabbing hold of another princess and simply using her. As she pinned her down against the tree with her body and began to rut into her with senseless motions, she brought her lips up to Hinoka's forehead, teasing, "You must crave these visits so much if you can't keep your hands to yourself."</p><p>Hinoka whined, fingers curling into a fist as her hand lay flush against the tree, kept her from cock and kept from being able to enjoy the pleasure of grabbing it tight and stroking. The frustration could only rise as her cock begged for attention that it wasn’t getting, flailing and bobbing about from the rapid pace of Camilla's thrusts, something further indulging in a senseless rush of utter greed. Nothing could hold back the desire and the hunger that kept washing over her, but her cock wanted so much more than to feel the cool air brush along it as Camilla filled her up.</p><p>"Can you give me a hand? she asked. Hinoka sounded every bit as tense and as worn down as she was, not doing a good job at hiding the truth behind all of her frustrations. Her eyes stared into Camilla's, catching that flare of viciously playful heat, the desire further indulging and indulging, and there wasn't a whole lot Hinoka could do given the circumstances. "Please, Camilla, just..."</p><p>"No, I don't think you deserve any of that." Camilla planted kisses all over Hinoka’s forehead, condescending little pecks that added to the tension and stoked a heated rise from deep within her body. "You should behave yourself, darling. You couldn't wait for me, and got plenty of your hand already, and I think it would be fart better if I fucked you so hard this cute cock of yours came all over me hands-free. Don't you think so?" Her voice rumbled in sugary-sweet sultriness, weaponizing her voice and all the ways Hinoka clearly craved her. Camilla knew she'd get Hinoka of, and that dragging her the hard way into pleasure</p><p>There was nothing Hinoka could do but take it. All of it. Camilla was firmly in control, and as her confident thrusts filled her with her cock, Hinoka wasn't in any position at all to argue with this treatment or to try and pull back from it. She was enthralled, sinking ever lower into a sensation too weird and too primal to understand how to pull back. She just knew she had to keep going, moaning and surrendering to the pressure of Camilla's thrusts, demands and treatments that weren't getting any smoother. She just needed it, and that fed into the acceptance and the confusion that had her unraveling. Hinoka sometimes needed these little swells of reminder that Camilla was in charge, and every time she got one, she was sent crashing into molten joy.</p><p>The wild and almost hoarse cries of pleasure that Hinoka let out rang clearly through the air in a compromising delirium, a rush of pleasures coming on too strong to deal with. She called out in hot, throbbing pulses of ecstasy, body aflame with need and twisting through a delirium too grand to hold onto. As Hinoka came, her cock shot spurts of cum onto her stomach and onto Camilla's front, splattering across their clothes and making a mess that only encouraged Camilla to go keep going, digging harder in with her thrusts and subjecting her to even more.</p><p>"What a shame. This is why you don't work yourself over so quickly, dear. Now you have to sit there while I finish up in you, and that isn't as much fun as cumming at the same time as me, is it?" With sisterly condescension, she planed more forehead kisses and kept rutting into Hinoka, not working any quicker than she had to and not doing a damn thing to rush her pleasure, before finally letting her hips slam forward and indulge with hot, spurts of cum,  filling Hinoka up, making her whine and twist through the delayed heat she now definitely felt could have been better moments ago.</p><p>Frustrated acceptances, whines, and ultimately a needy, "I'm sorry," from Hinoka's lips earned back the approval from Camilla, and a soft hand wrapped around her cock for round two.<br/>
*************************************<br/>
Camilla had lunch in her chambers, seated at a table in her room where she entertained guests and pushed lovers on to fuck. Felicia and Flora walked in, carrying trays with tea and with meats for the princess, bowing respectably. "Please enjoy this meal, Princess Camilla."</p><p>Looking up and down the twin maids, Camilla didn't shy away from the smile creeping across her lips. "I think I'll enjoy this meal plenty. It will be the usual girls." She grasped her teacup and brought it to her lips, watching readily as the sisters nodded, and with their hands now free from bringing trays, they could take hold of each other instead, fingers getting under the other's clothes. Eager caresses and kisses guided the sisters in undressing one another, not much of a rigidly practiced pace to their undressing, especially since Felicia had repeatedly fumbled several planned stripteases, but it was fine; Camilla wanted to see sisters 'coming together' more than she wanted to see an expertly crafted performance. And the sisters were more than happy and able to oblige.</p><p>Once they were stripped down to nothing but their stockings and garters, Camilla's eyes burning through them and her hand struggling to remain on her food and not on her cock, the sisters slipped under the table to service the princess. They moved eagerly, crawling into place as her rigid cock begged for attention and the senseless joy of letting themselves give in started to hit harder. The hotter desire took them as their lips pressed against the shaft, neither sister ever having a lot of direction or sense to what they were going to do when they got there; any plan Flora could have come in with, Felicia's very spur of the moment motions would have ruined, so she had to go along with whatever her sister indulged in.</p><p>The spontaneity of how their mouths worked along her cock was half the fun to Camilla. She wasn't looking, seated firmly and properly at the table, eyes down upon her meal as she ate and sipped at her tea. It made everything they did more of a surprise, made Camilla savour the little peeks and thrills that hit her stronger. There wasn't any reason to resist these wild joys, wave after wave of hunger washing across her and all the time in the world to relax and savour it.</p><p>Sloppy, shared kisses against the head of Camilla's cock formed the core of their treatment today. Felicia and Flora's fingers locked in around the base, stroking the cock in clumsy unison while they serviced higher, tending to the pleasure with little restraint or care. They knew what they were doing and how to satisfy Camilla, fulfilling their purpose as servants of the royal family as thoroughly as they could. They knew what was expected of them, and the pleasure working them over steadily brought on waves of hunger and of desire that had them serving stronger. Their mouths grew more desperate, ignited by the delight and the need of servicing the cock before them.</p><p>Thorough devotion and a sense of warming desire pushed the sisters, kept them moaning hotter against Camilla's cock as their tongues danced along the shaft, toying and slithering with intent and desire, proving themselves more and more capable with each wild pass along the shafts. "You're doing so much better today," Flora remarked, praising her sister for being more focused than normal. Her steady growth into a more and more capable cocksucker was a delight for Flora, who found her sister far more prepared to join her in sucking Camilla's cock and servicing it thoroughly. Together, they made a great team.</p><p>A team Camilla was always happy to praise. "I wish more pairs of sisters were open and willing to share a cock," Camilla purred. She'd needed some prodding to get even the maids to do it, but once they got rolling, the closeness they shared was exquisite. Every locking of their clumsy lips against the head of Camilla's cock was driven, needy, so desperate and so ready. Flora and Felicia found perfect ground with one another in serving Camilla, tongues mingling, a sisterly closeness guiding them to embrace a growing need, a lust that just couldn't be stopped, couldn't be dealt with. Harder, hotter, everything was simply too grand and too powerful to deal with, and it was coming perfectly together now.</p><p>Camilla's moans grew hotter and firmer as their steady double teaming of her cock, amid licks down her shaft and even some kisses at her balls, added onto the fire, keeping her from simply enjoying her tea in calm and quiet.  All as she wanted, of course; Camilla's intention here was to turn lunchtime into indulgence, to have these lovely maids at her cock, and she had trained them for this job well, sent them into a needy show of desire they worked at every day to the same ultimate end: giving Camilla some very important midday orgasms.</p><p>"Cheeks together, girls," she said, tapping her foot with percussive, noisy firmness. They did as they were told, Flora and Felicia pressing in against one another, mouths opening wide as they stroked the cock they had left slathered in their saliva, pumping along the shaft with desire and intent, proving themselves ready and capable of riving Camilla to a messy, hot rush of pleasure, cock erupting forth with something to prove, and they took most of it in their mouths, their attempt to aim the cock a bit clumsy and unsure, but they got most of it into their mouths fine, delighting in the salty, bitter rush of pleasure and seed that had them moaning out in delight, a desire twisting harder, hotter. They shared in the cum, kissing each other, melting in against the joy and letting everything take them. They shared in the kiss and with a few more indulgences with Camilla’s cock while their princess finished her meal.<br/>
***************************************<br/>
Camilla insisted on volunteering for inventory duty. Part of it was that she worked her shifts with Soleil, and inside of the muggy, humid state the storage room always was, the two had to strip naked for their work. Well, they didn't 'have' to, but Soleil wasn't going to complain about seeing Camilla's big tits and juicy cock any more than Camilla was going to complain about seeing Soleil's perky, fuckable ass. It was almost taunting her through their work, a constant reminder to Camilla of what she wanted more than anything, and she just had to accept that the deepening, struggling hungers washing over her.</p><p>Soleil had a funny way of making Camilla crave her, too. Subtle little waves of her hips and wiggles of her perky butt were defiant challenges to Camilla, taunting her, daring her to come over and fuck her perfect ass instead of worrying about boxes. It was an indulgence that she knew would work Camilla up in all the best ways, every time she caught a glimpse over her shoulder seeing Camilla staring, seeing her cock hard and begging to sink into her backside. The test of how long Soleil could go without craving it all was meant to be her undoing, a twisted joy, a thrill she knew would be her ruin if she let it, everything coming together with utter perfection. With sublime, desperate heat.</p><p>When Camilla took her up on it, it was sudden. Swift. She reached for Soleil's hips, grabbing hold of her and bending her so suddenly over the nearest surface, whether it be a box or a table, that she could do nothing but squeal and shudder as she felt the swift penetration hit her. "Princess!" Soleil moaned, head rolling back swiftly as moans spilled from her lips. The swift penetration of that waiting cock sinking into her ass caught her horribly off guard, made her whole body struggle and shudder in a pulse of frantic ecstasy. "Your cock feels even harder today than usual! You must be in such a great mood."</p><p>"Only because I have this fuckable ass begging for my dick," Camilla groaned, her hips wildly out of control, hammering with intent into the snug embrace of a perfect backside. Soleil was a tempting presence, a constant source of want. Camilla had too many lovers for her own good, but Soleil's ass constantly stood out to her as a source of something maddeningly perfect, sublime and pleading with every wiggle of her hips for more, and she was all too happy to oblige. "But you're going to keep playing coy with me tonight, aren't you?"</p><p>"You like it that way, don't you?" With a big smirk, she held strong, gripping the crate she was bent over and shoving her hips greedily back to meet the thrusts. "You spoil me. I feel like I can be a big tease and you'll just fuck me however hard I beg for it. I know the others don't get that kind of special treatment; I wonder what makes me so special." There was an almost bratty edge to her voice as she spoke; Soleil thrived in this situation, knowing what she could get away with and prodding at Camilla in seeking it, confident in herself in ways that kept Camilla absolutely enthralled by her. The pleasures were maddeningly sweet, driving her harder into a state of hunger and delirium potent enough to keep her craving more.</p><p>Camilla's thrusts spoke to her indulgence. To how much she liked it. She wasn't about to hide from her lovers how thoroughly she appreciated them, no matter how much they were getting off on being brats. Soleil was a relentless flirt, and Camilla expected her to melt once she got a cock in her and had to actually face the consequences of her words, but she remained surprisingly firm and capable, confidently flaunting what she could do and pushing Camilla into some frustrating place in the process. It was a wonderful lesson to lean, and Camilla was happy to keep p with the attitude and the battiness she threw around, ever more eager to keep wearing her down, to keep fucking her raw.</p><p>Every shove back of Soleil's hips made her ass shake as it smacked against Camilla, meeting her thrusts with vigor and desire, a push into deepening, intoxicating desire getting hotter by the second. Nothing could have felt better, and Soleil was drowning in a delight she was hopelessly hooked in, knowing full well it was wrong and insane and out of control, but she was all the happier for giving in to it like she did, soaking in the pleasure and allowing herself to burn up brighter and messier as it took her by storm. "Better cum in me fast so we can get back to work," she whined, a teasing, flirtatious offer meant to further frustrate and entice Camilla, whose hips crashed down one final time against hers.</p><p>Their mutual orgasms filled the air with unchaste moans that made both women glad they were alone, naked and trembling bodies sweat and worn down as Camilla leaned over Soleil, filling her with cum as Soleil in turn whined and twisted under Camilla's touch, the pleasure hitting them both perfectly, entwining desires and a joy that had them both singing out in bliss, bodies clinging to one another as the firm, throbbing rush of desire twisted through them both.  Everythign felt raw, intense, and yet Camilla knew she had to pull back, drawing away and resisting the urge.</p><p>Camilla would come around and fuck Soleil again. She had to. But she knew that she also had work that needed to be done, and play would always have to be balanced against that, no matter how badly she craved this perky tease.<br/>
****************************************<br/>
Camilla always made sure to visit the bathhouse. Partly to relax and ease up after a long day, partly because the idea of bathing without style and indulgence had become a foreign strangeness to her now. She craved the warmth and the relaxation that the bathhouse could provide. But more than all of those; it was where, every day, she met with Charlotte. A two-faced bombshell with tits to rival hers, and as a lover, Charlotte accepted that what Camilla really wanted was, of course, said tits wrapped around her cock.</p><p>So, settling into the water and spreading her legs out, Camilla relaxed back, biting her lip as she watched Charlotte approach in acceptance and desire. "Here we are again," Charlotte said, easing toward Camilla with her hands holding onto her ample chest, parting it and slowly guiding herself down to wrap them around the shaft. "Another long and stressful day, my princess? I'm here to help you relax through all of it, just close your eyes and allow me to soak you in my love."</p><p>"Hm, playing nice today, are you?" Camilla's eyes gleamed in playful glee and a slightly wicked stream of teasing as she relaxed herself, the hot water all around her certainly helping make everything feel better. She had such busy days, troubles compounded by how much time she spent fucking her many lovers, so this relaxing treatment in the bath was always a welcome wind-down for her day. "I suppose you want something to me, is that it?"</p><p>"maybe I just want to be fucking nice to you. I know that might be a foreign concept sometimes for some pampered bitch with women tripping over themselves to suck her dick but 'm just trying to make you feel fucking welcome and relaxed!" Charlotte flipped on a dime, the harsher side coming out as she snarled and groaned up at Camilla, falling right into every bit of teasing that was set up for her. Almost perfectly, which had the dizzy blonde realising a second too late that that had been the point exactly, left flush and shivering and nervous as could be as she looked down in realization.</p><p>"You are very fine my darling," Camilla said, fingers running softly through charlotte's hair and encouraging her to relax. "I enjoy teasing you, especially when you react as you do." She let the frustrations bubble, knowing she was maybe pushing a bit too hard, but adoring the chance to make Charlotte wriggle about. The frustrations were too perfect, too sweet. "For what it's worth, your breasts are the perfect relaxation means for me. I've never seen another woman with a pair better, so please, do keep in mind how much I truly adore you."</p><p>The words played a confusing and foggy balance with her, but Charlotte understood the sense strongly enough, keeping up her pace and working to try and tend to the pleasures coming on in stronger waves. There wasn't a shred of restraint here, but there didn't need to eb; the pleasure was enticing, frantic, so present and so ready that she was just given to the joys. Her head was set back and every hungry rush of lust pushed out with another moan. Camilla felt comfortable here, burning up in the throes of a pleasure that didn't need any introduction nor a whole lot of sense to it. There was simply indulgence, a sublime rush of delight urging her down deeper, until she couldn't think straight and the clear pulse of wicked ecstasy was undoing her fully.</p><p>Charlotte worked quicker. Up and down the cock, feeing every throb and pulse threatening an orgasm that drew ever closer. Camilla was inching toward ecstasy and Charlotte held firm to bring her that joy, making sure that every motion of her body was forward and intense and bringing a delight to Camilla that wouldn't stop. "You can tease me all you want, but I know you keep coming back to these tits for a reason." Renewing her confidence and guiding herself to keep throwing her pressure into the joys that ensued, she was set, determined, finding raw ecstasy with very motion and bringing a rush of pleasure to Camilla that would stand on its own as a joy to be indulged in, all while the twisting, burning heat continued to get the better of the princess.</p><p>When Camilla came, she didn't restrain herself. Bucking her hoops up, moaning in bliss, letting every confident swell of joy show off the certainty of her delights, she was set, certain, moaning proudly and letting go. her cock erupted all over Charlotte's breasts and her face alike, ropes of messy seed splattering everywhere and showing off the pleasures taking her. She came so much, and every drop streaked across Charlotte was a treat, as the blonde drew away from the princess's lap, hands all over herself. She toyed with the cum she had earned, moaning in fierce and wanton approval, smearing it along her breasts and her face, getting it all over her fingers and pushing them into her mouth, a crazed look of desire in her eyes. She not only stoked the flames of lust, but urged Camilla forward to join her in fierce and relentless bliss.<br/>
********************************<br/>
"It's nice to see you back in my bed waiting for me again, my darling." Camilla walked into her bedroom to find Selena sitting on the side of the bed in a scarlet nightgown, sheer enough for Camilla to see her pregnant belly and how her breasts had swelled and plumped up. "I adore the sight of you. Even now, with how radiant you look."</p><p>"I missed taking care of my obligations," Selena said, biting her lip, feeling the nervous bubbling of desire hit her as she watched her princess crawl into bed. She had been given a stay from duties to enjoy her recent marriage, a time away with her husband, and the wonderful pregnancy that ensued during that period would soon necessitate another break, which Camilla was fine with. But for tonight, and for some months until she was too far along, Selena came back to her duties and felt prepared to do right by her princess once more.</p><p>"I'm so delighted to know that you enjoyed your duties that much, dear. I won't push you into anything too quickly. How about some cowgirl?" She didn't say aloud that Selena could take that at her own pace and ease into the pleasure as she wanted it; Camilla knew it was perfectly expressed without saying as much, a pleasure they could share in that didn't need any hasty remarks.</p><p>Selena nodded, and eagerly advanced toward her princess, more than fine with those terms and ready to indulge. She climbed up onto Camilla's lap, a bit clumsy as she felt around with her weight, still learning how to deal with the shape of herself now and the new weight in her stomach as she shifted up onto her princess, hands devoted and steady in taking Camilla's clothes off and advancing readily upon her, inching ever closer to a pleasure and a desire she knew she could work with. Her hand sought out Camilla's cock, and just as Beruka had hardened her in the morning for her first sexual experience of the day, Selena stroked her to full hardness for her last experiences of the night.</p><p>There wasn't anything better than this. The hungry, bubbling desire came on firm as Selena shifted up into Camilla's lap and positioned herself over Camilla's cock, sitting herself down onto it with a firm approach and a desirous motion driven by all the right desires. By pleasures that hit her just right. The familiar push of her princess's cock into her pussy made the most adorable moan catch in Selena's throat, her body jostled and shivering as she Leaned into the pleasure an allowed herself to explore the desires more thoroughly, a hunger and a firmness she was devoted to fully. "I've missed this."</p><p>"I've missed this too," Camilla purred, fingers gently reaching up along Selena's body, getting under her nightgown and enjoying the pleasure she knew awaited her. Camilla eased her retainer down into this, hands firm upon her as she welcomed pleasure and a hunger that didn't need any hasty gestures or a pace that would get too fast. It was all controlled, certain. Selena was in charge and able to do what she needed to do, not guided by anything untoward or hasty. It was the perfect balance to strike, and Camilla trust fully in what Selena could bring her, certain of the pleasures that she could explore and in how good it was to let herself explore.</p><p>Rising and falling with clumsy motions, the ways in which Selena was clearly out of practice only made her cuter, frustrations rising in dizzy fashion and tearing through her quicker, hastening a clumsy descent that had Camilla clinging to her ever harder, loving the sight of the redhead losing herself to her own desires and to a fumbling rush of foggy needs she did her best to contain, moans and curses spilling from her lips. She was ragged, aimless, showing off such a dizzy mess of confusions and not really knowing how to contain herself, but she needed more, and every frantic heave back and forth showed off Selena's devotion to her princess, her readiness to fall deeper into Camilla's touch and to express what desires she simply had to give up to.</p><p>Camilla didn't do anything hasty, didn’t thrash up and fuck her lover faster than she needed, restrained and ready to see her pleasure through in far more certain cycles of desire, a lust coming on stronger, hitting her with a strength and a control that absolutely nothing could stop. Camilla let her fingers dance along soft skin and appreciate the sweet joys of having Selena in her room again, bathed in the joy of reunion sex and something so perfect and sweet that it almost felt like it was circling around into sinful territory, an aimless and frantic joy that had her doing everything she could to restrain herself from truly letting herself give in and give up. Everything was on Selena's terms, as it deserved to be.</p><p>Including the swell of senseless, molten heat that ripped through them all as they let go. Moaning in sweet tandem, Selena and Camilla joined in a frantic and dizzy mess of vocal pleasure that had both of them crying out in ecstasy, each others' names hot and desperate on their lips. Selena collapsed atop Camilla and locked lips against her princess as in turn, Camilla came inside of her. The pleasure was so much more than they could bear, dizzying, cloying rushes of glee surging through them both and providing something so potent and so reckless that it almost didn't make sense. </p><p>Selena was back, and Camilla knew it wouldn't be forever, but for the time being and with her fingers paying particular, fixated interest to her baby bump in ways that almost gave Camilla pause, she would spend her night indulging with her darling, returned redhead and soak in every second of pleasure they could find together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>